Darrin Wade
Darrin Wade is a black-magic black marketeer in the Rogue Isles of the M.M.O. City of Villains. Initially just one of many contacts in the Isles, Wade distinguishes himself as a one of the most significant villains in the series late in the game. Background Darrin Wade was once a member of the secret society known as The Midnight Squad. The Midnight Squad are a group of occultists and and magicians who have been around since the 1890s. The group was found by a, then new-age wizard, who went by the name of Dream Doctor. Dream Doctor founded the group to combat the evil cultists known as the Circle of Thorns. The Might Squad spent years learning magic to fight the Circle and because it's first members were all apprentices or constituents of Dream Doctor. The Circle of Thorns would become a much more publicly acknowledged group after being exposed during the alien invasion known as The Rikti War and with their secret cult made public the Circle of Thorns become foe of many super-heroes, allowing the Midnight Club to focus on magic as a whole with their old enemy being fought on all fronts. Since the Midnight Squad keeps it's existence secret from the public it's members also hide away forbidden knowledge. The Midnight Squad protect and study eldritch tomes, artifacts of doom and ancient golems with the end goal of understanding how they work without letting them be used irresponsibly. The Midnight Squad accept both the good and the evil magi, as long as they are both learned and responsible and as such nearly all members take their duties very seriously. The only exception shown to the club's sterling membership is that of Darrin Wade. Darrin Wade began doing research on ancient evil until he became obsessed with them. Darrin's experiments soon raised enough red-flags in the Midnight Squad and he was given a couple of warnings - when Darrin's experiments continued he was forced to go on leave, he was still a member but with his credibility eroded he was no longer allowed into the Midnight Club, The Midnight Squad's inter-dimensional library. Wade continued his research, but without his former resources they were slowed to a crawl. Darrin knew enough about the hunting process for ancient artifacts and spells from his time in the clue to begin secretly competing with full-fledged members of the Midnight Squad and collecting various items of black-magic for himself. Most of what Darrin acquired was of little use to him but he managed to sell on the black-magic-black-market in order to sponsor his continued research. Midnight Draws Near Darrin can be found just outside the Black Heart Hospital in the Port Recluse of Sharkhead Isle. He sells his secrets and his various magical trinkets to villains who come looking for magical origin training, eventually this may include the player villains themselves. When encountered Darrin tells the Villain of his predicament, that he is on the Midnight Squad's black-list. His first task is to find and clear-out a detachment of Midnight Squad members deployed to uncover some more artifacts. Wade does not want the competitions and requests his former team-mates be dealt with, he does not care how much force needs to be used as long as their retrieval mission is at the very least slowed down. With the success of the mission, Wade will warm-up to the Villain and trusts them for more work. Darrin tells the Villain that his friend, Starr, was recently murdered. Darrin says not to worry about avenging his death and that he will do that, but he will need a lock of Starr's hair to scry for his killers. The problem is Starr was a member of Arachnos and as such his possessions, body included, are under lock-and-key. Upon being recovered Darrin trusts the Villain enough to offer them the follow-up job of saving him the spell by going to kill Starr's killers for him once he discovers their true idenities. This time Darrin sends the Villain to the mutated hobos known as The Lost. The Lost are humans mutated and mentally enslaved by the alien invaders known as The Rikti. While wiping out the sect of Lost the Villain will happen upon two members of the Midnight Squad being held captive by the Lost, Kadabra Kill and Sigil, a husband and wife team of magicians who have spent their magical careers searching for a way to remove a curse on Sigil. Neither Kadabra Kill or Sigil are willing to be used as leverage by the Lost let alone the Villain or Wade and so both attempt to fight off all threats. Reporting back to Wade will provoke intrigue as Wade sees his former members have become more involved in outside affairs than he thought. Darrin decides that he should resolve his business with his old team-mates and so sends the Villain on a mission to kidnap Alistair McKnight, another member of the club. Alistair had recently been kidnapped by the occulted gangster known as the Tsoo, therefore they could "rescue" him while holding hostage at the same time, no-one would trouble him over Alistair's disappearance and as long as he eventually let him go Darrin would look like he was just doing his duty for a former fellow member. Once Alistair is free, Darrin puts him in a safe-house but uses the opportunity to get another hair sample from Alistair and uses it to create another spell. Darrin uses an advanced illusion to make the Villain look like Alistair McKnight and sends him/her/it into the Midnight Club to preform a heist. The Villain steals several of the Midnight Squad's most treasured artifacts and replace them with forgeries. The Villain will have the option to remain in disguise the whole time and wait for breaks in security to quickly swap out the really items but if caught making the switch, or the Villain just wants to be direct and fight their way around, the various members will turn hostile and fight the Villain off. Regardless of method, once the mission is complete Darrin pays well for the artifacts, let's them keep the spell to shape-shift into Alistair McKnight and gives them a foot-hold for joining the Midnight Club as true members. Darrin also casually admits what his research was mounting to in the first place. Darrin was a cultist to Rularuu, a cosmic horror that had been trying to break into the dimension for years. With the artifacts and spells in his possession Darrin says he is very close to unleashing Rularuu and he will gladly remember how the Villain helped him someday when his rituals are complete and Rularuu is unleashed upon the world. Who Will Die The Who Will Die arc was an event for the City of Heroes/''Villains'' community by the development team that promised one of the game's signature heroes would be killed and for good, with no revival or future retcon. The premise was with the introduction of new contacts every few days a new story in the chain of events leading to the death of a main character would be explored. Each story features the life of one of the Freedom Phalanx in the balance. Heroes would receive contacts who wanted to save various members of the Freedom Phalanx in danger and villains would be contacted by various go-between for the organizer of the scheme. Episode 1 The first mission is a stand-alone to trapped the hero, Synapse with a magical obelisk that could absorb the powers of anyone who touched it. For Heroes a member of The Lost named Theoden who is aware of the obelisk and warns the hero if the Lost start resorting to magic it bad for everyone long term, to say nothing of what could be done with the obelisk itself. Theoden wants to prevent his former cohorts from doing anything irresponsible with it after plundering an ancient wizard's lair. For villains the ghost of an ancient wizard Alastor, whose lair the Lost had pillaged to acquire the obelisk is enraged that his life's work is about to be used by simple-minded creations. Alastor wants the obelisk retrieved and the Lost destroyed, in gratitude for exacting his vengeance Alastor is happy to allow the villain to use the obelisk and instructs them on how to use it if they will do him the pleasure of avenging his death and keeping his prized work out of the hands of the unworthy. The mission ends with Synapse being briefly exposed to the obelisk but able to get away, though his powers are greatly weakened. The final outro of the mission shows a dialog between two obscured parties. The first party is upset that the obelisk was a failure but is glad it worked as a test run. The second is in service to the first and reveals they were involved in getting the Lost to steal the obelisk in the first place. The first party also states he/she has a second obelisk and will save it for what is to come now that they know it works. Both parties seem wary of the players. The Hero Players are seen as possible wild-cards, the Villain Players are seen as possible assets. Neither party's face is shown and they are only identified as "???" and "???". Episode 2 For the second mission the players are introduced to the Ralu-Shin a group of cultists who worship Rularuu. The Ralu-Shin are planning a raid on the Midnight club to steal various magical artifacts - any of which could be disastrous on it's own but world-ending if Rularuu worshipers use them to free their patron. Heroes are contacted by Michael Binocolo, a member of the Luddites, a militant gang of Rogue Isle citizens who believe technology is evil and instead rely on medieval crafting to get by day to day. Michael introduces the concept of the Ralu-Shin and tells them of what he has heard from sharing similar circles with the Ralu-Shin. Naturally Michael is as concerned as anyone would be and come to get help from the heroes of Paragon. Villains are contacted by Vladimir Zolner, an ex-Spetsnaz member who focused on counter-terrorism. Zolner introduces the concept of the Ralu-Shin to the Villain and wants to stop them, he makes no moral judgment on what the Villain may want to do once in the Midnight Club and their business is their own, but above all the Ralu-Shin can't get away with their plans or it is bad for the world at large. One of the main artifacts the Ralu-Shin are out to steal is the skull of Tommy Aracanus, father of the super-heroine, Numina. Though the Ralu-Shin are stopped the artifacts are all relocated to lock-up in a Paragon Vault. For the Hero they go there to secure them. Stragglers from the Ralu-Shin are there and can be stopped. For the Villain they go there to steal the skull and leave before the Ralu-Shin show up, then using the Skull of Tommy Arcanus as a hostage, Numina give the villain a healing artifact in exchange for her father's skull and attached spirit. Both parties again discuss the situation. The supplicant is upset the Ralu-Shin failed. The organizer states it would have been for naught anyway, as the obelisk can not affect ghosts. The information gathered by the Ralu-Shin have proven most useful to the organizer's plans and both parties agree the at least have enough magical artifacts to go into their main scheme. Episode 3 The third mission in the chain has to do with the life of Alexis Duncan-Cole, formerly the super-heroine Miss Liberty, in the balance. Alexis is daughter of the head of the Freedom Phalanx, Statesman - the signature main hero of the game. Heroes are contacted by Agent Kwahu and spec-ops member of the Longbow, a customer, but non-powered super-villain fighting peace-keeping force. Alexis Duncan-Cole has hung-up her mask and passed it on to her daughter Megan, but still does her part without powers as a negotiator and mediator. While attempting to sort out a peace-treaty between the Rogue Aranchos of Warburg for release of stolen nuclear-warheads she as kidnapped. Kwahu wants the Hero's help to save her. Villains are contacted by Fortunata Gossamer, right-hand of Marshal Blitz a member of Arachnos who went broke his chain-of command went rogue and tried to steal Arachnos nukes. Alexis has been kidnapped Gossamer wants her brought in, but as a hostage. Gossamer has a contact who Marshall Blitz is negotiating with. He has offered him and his Rogue Arachnos much power for Alexis Duncan and the Villain is chosen to join the endeavor if they can recover Alexis first. For the Hero they are too late to save Alexis before the villain arrived to steal her and must deal with the first kidnappers. They then rush off to a Rogue Arachnos base to catch Blitz. Manticore, another member of the Phalanx is there to report Alexis was killed by the time they got there. And says he will go console Statesman on his daughter's death. Villains arrive in time to steal away Alexis first and bring her to Blitz's meeting spot. There they meet Blitz's partners, a man in plain cloths named Jean, the supplicant from the previous dialog. With him is the organizer, revealed as Darrin Wade. Though the villain initially believed it was a hostage situation Darrin reveals in-fact Alexis needs to be ritually sacrificed both for the ritual itself and to weaken Manticore's self-confidence and relationship with the rest of his team. The villain may choose to either cooperate fully and kill her, or refuse. Darrin is either pleased the villain takes orders so well or understands the poor form of to killing an unarmed non-combative citizen and so does it himself, claiming there is too much at-stake to let poor form get in the way. Jean creates an illusion of Alexis still alive to lure in Manticore before revealing he is too late. Additionally it is revealed the "Jean" is in-fact the villain-turned-hero-turned-villain-turned-hero, apparently turned villain again, Jean-Pierre Lourdin AKA Malaise. Malaise was a super-villain with multiple personality disorder who was arrested but psychically stabilized with the help of psychic heroine, Sister Psyche', Manticore's wife and core member of the Freedom Phalanx. Though the Villain character and Darrin are able to get away, Malaise and Marshal Blitz are caught. The final outro is with Jean in jail with Sister Psyche'. Psyche' is trying to reach-out to him Malaise. Jean is resentful of Psyche's and despised her for imprisoning his mind with the concept of sanity, believing his villainous self is his true-self. Apart from repenting Jean says the plan is not yet done and soon Sister Psyche's will be the one to die. Episode 4 In episode four, Darrin (and the Villain players) contact famed singer Johnny Sonata, a man who made a devil's bargin for a supernaturally supurb voice, Sonata is used to unleash a song called Dirge of Chaos, which induces uncontrollable violence in everyone who hears it. Sister Psyche soon realizes she is the only one who can counter-act the chaos but in the process weakens herself. Heroes are contacted by Dakota Berg an agent with the FBSA (Federal Bureau for Super-powered Affairs). Berg wants the Hero to go in and interrogate Malaise. Malaise soon reveals he has continued to serve in Darrin's plans even in lock-up and with the time wasted on him Darrin has already undertaken the next phase of the scheme and soon a song begins to play over the speakers - the Dirge of Chaos. The song induces violence in everyone who hears it and the voice is recognizable as Johnny Sonata of the Rogue Isles, traditionally a non-violent entertainer who specialized in as a high-class party-events for villains. The heroes go to investigate to find Johnny was roughed up and is more than happy to turn on Wade. Johnny tells the character the song is some old magical tune Darrin forced him to sing into a recorder which causes violence. Darrin plans to play this Dirge of Chaos to play it across the city but Johnny doesn't know why except to say it naturally won't be good, but there is more. Johnny reveals Wade is not only going to try to kill one or two Freedom Phalanx members but all of them, and not for any personal reason, they are all just pawns in some greater quest for power. Returning to Sister Psyche' she is curled up in the fetal position after having absorbed the psychic malice from the minds of all those exposed to the Dirge. Villains are contacted by Tyrka, a member of the Circle of Thorns who is working with Darrin. With instructions from Wade Tyrka has the villain go to the Golden Giza casino & lounge to rough-up Johnny Sonata to get him to record the Dirge of Chaos. The song induces insanity in the local casino customers and Johnny is left with a massive riot on his hand to deal with. The Villain then plays the song over a Paragon warning system to reach as many ears as possible. Manticore arrives to stop it with the Paragon Police Department. The Villain, savvy enough to know not to just leave a hero alive and well while their master-plan is underway, decides instead of running to fight Manticore and his men. With Manticore injured the Villain gets away for the last phase of Darrin's scheme, the sabotage of Sister Psyche's powers. Malaise projects himself and the Villain into Sister Psyche's mind, normally an impregnable fortress but after absorbing the malice from the Dirge of Chaos Malaise is able to slip in. Malaise makes Sister Psyche' think she is the one in lock-up and being treated for dementia, projecting the guise of a doctor around the villain to psychologically toy with her. By the end Sister Psyche' is curled up in the fetal position. Malaise once in Psyche's mind is trying to unleash the mental Aurora Borealis. Aurora Borealis is Sister Psyche's side-kick. In her youth, Aurora volunteered to be possessed by Psyche' when she was gravely injured to be used as a surrogate body while Psyche' recovered. Though years later Sister Psyche' would recover, leave Aurora and take her on as an apprentice, the time spent as Aurora permanently warped a part of Psyche's mind, creating a mental Aurora Borealis, who Sister Psyche' locked away in her subconscious behind mental barriers to keep from manifesting as an alternate personality. Malaise intends to unleash the mental Aurora Borealis and Destroy Sister Psyche's mind, creating a new Sister Psyche' one who owes both him and Darrin Wade a favor. Unable to stop him any other way, Sister Psyche's is forced to tear his mind apart in self-defense, killing him. Though the mental Aurora Borealis is released, without Malaise she is not strong enough to take over Sister Psyche' and mentally projects herself out of Sister Psyche's mind before she can be put back into the subconscious. Malaise is left dead, the city is recovering from brief but mass riots, Manticore is recovering from severe injuries and Sister Psyche' is mentally unstable. The Freedom Phalanx decide they can no longer under-estimate Wade. Apprehending Wade is now their top priority and all the remaining members are prepared to use lethal force unless Darrin and the Villain start fully cooperating, which seems unlikely. Statesman is still in morning for Alexis but they reveal he is about to fly off to take on Wade directly The outro shows a conversation weeks prior between Darrin Wade and Malaise. Darrin tells Malaise he may well die once their plan is in motion. Malaise is happy to give his life for a work of art and he sees the new Sister Psyche' as a master-piece. Episode 5 Episode five of the Who Will Die Arc is -the- defining episode. Heroes are pursuing Darrin Wade and Villains get wind of his end-game. Both sides soon discover Darrin Wade is one of the Ralu-Shin and a true believer who intends to become an avatar of the mad god. Darrin's plans are fully revealed and all following episodes are about reaching the climax of those plans. Heroes are contacted by the super-heroine Glacia, a member of Omega team, the final response team to the Rikti invasion. Glascia has been asked to be the go between for the Hero and Back-Alley Brawler, semi-retired and much feared member of the Freedom Phalanx. Brawler is going to the Rouge Isles to get information on where Darrin is hiding. Back-Alley-Brawler goes with the Hero and the Vindicators, a team of the Freedom-Phalanx's side-kicks, to the Blackbeard Bar. The Blackbeard Bar is the watering-hole of many villains in the Isles and is owned by Captain Mako. Brawler tells Mako they are there for information on the Ralu-Shin and Darrin Wade and even Arachnos, and by extension Mako, are in danger if the Ralu-Shin go unattended. Mako concedes they Ralu-Shin need to be wiped out but has no intention of working with Brawler and has his patrons attack. With Mako beaten, Back-Alley-Brawler, The Hero and the Vindicators find Darrin has a lair in the Port Oaks sewers. Heroes encounter several high-end Arachnos chasing them down in the tunnels on behalf of Mako. Once dealt with they find Darrin's lair and discover his involvement with the Ralu-Shin. Darrin intends to summon Rularuu to earth. Though the barriers to his prison of the the Shadow Shard are sealed tight despite Rularuu's best efforts, Darrin has found a spell to allow Rularuu an alternate way in, by taking him into his body and becoming Rularuu's avatar. He is going to enact a plan to kill Stateman in the ruins of Cimerora, the former capital of an ancient Greek empire. Villains are contacted by the gangster, Leo Poggiani of the Mooks, a rival gang to The Family. Mooks, and thus Leo too, are small fish in the grand-food-chain of the Rogue Isles but they control the Port Oaks territory with impunity. Leo contacts the Villain to do him/her/it some favors as a sign of respect, with the hope they remember him some-day when they rule the world. Leo alerts the villain that Back-Alley-Brawler of the Freedom Phalanx has been tearing up Port Oaks looking for them and Wade. After Back-Alley Brawler is dealt with, Leo further informs the Villain that Darrin lives in Port Oaks and he knows where, Leo is more than happy to direct the Villain to Darrin's place to prove himself a valuable ally. In the tunnels to Darrin's lair, the Villain encounters the Arachnos mercenaries, also out for them for colluding with Wade. Dealing with the elite crew, finally clears the path to Darrin Wade's residence. The Villain finds Darrin is a die-hard member of the Ralu-Shin, though one who seems to be working for power and not faith like his fellow cultists. The Villain discovers Darrin's plans to not only become a vessel for Rularuu, but kill Statesman. Darrin is going to enact his ritual on the ancient island of Cimerora. Heroes and Villains arrive just in time to see Statesman confronting Darrin. However Darrin had already set the a ritual with what he stole from the Midnight Club and the traces of Incarnate energy he acquired from Alexis and Statesman walks right into the trap. Statesman's Incarnate Powers are completely drained. But with Statesman being over one hundred years old his powers were the only thing keeping him alive and he falls to his knees. While Darrin laughs that the great Statesman was finally killed by a no-name like him Statesman's last thoughts are of his wife, is daughter, his grand-daughter and his old friend Stefan. Statesman is proud of his daughter and grand-daughter, regrets he will never see Lord Recluse repent his evil ways and just be his friend Stefan again and can see his wife reaching out to him from beyond the grave. Statesman is dead. Both the Hero and Villain confront Darrin. Heroes fight Wade but her uses the powers he has absorbed to get away. Villains have a chance to talk to him but things quickly turn hostile. Darrin admits he intends to absorb the Villain's power and life-force as well, saying it would be the highest honor he could bestow to allow the Villain to be one with a living god. The Villain may take a few different stances on this, 1 - Darrin intends to sacrifice them and thus must be killed first, 2 - Darrin is insane and is too dangerous to work with anymore, 3 - Darrin Wade was stupid enough to kill Statesman something that will make him the target of both The Freedom Phalanx AND Arachnos and no god is worth Lord Recluse with a grudge. Either way things turn violent and Darrin turns on the Hero and Villain. Darrin says it was always bigger than the Freedom Phalanx and they and the Ralu-Shin were just means to an end to become one with Rularuu. After the fight Darrin teleports away with his new Incarnate fueled magic, saying Sister Psyche' is next. Heroes may go up to Statesman and attempt to revive him, but with the Incarnate energy completely drained from Statesman, his body is nothing but an empty shell and his soul has departed completely. The Hero is left to deliver the heavy news to the Freedom Phalanx and the Villain is left afraid for their life if Arachnos finds out the man who killed Statesman once called them ally. Galley Darrin Wade (Sharkhead post).png|Darrin Wade, outside Black Heart Hospital Category:Magic Category:City of Heroes Villains Category:Cult Leaders Category:Dark Priests Category:Fallen Heroes Category:Outcast Category:Rivals Category:Thief Category:Kidnapper Category:Murderer Category:Smugglers Category:God Wannabe Category:Affably Evil Category:Male Category:Lawful Evil Category:Science Fantasy Villains